


Can I Kiss You?

by herman_the_moth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Family Feels, Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, M/M, Meddling Family, Romance, The Burrow (Harry Potter), oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herman_the_moth/pseuds/herman_the_moth
Summary: Sunday dinner with meddling family - a sure recipe for disaster. But maybe just this once something good could come out of it? Albus and Scorpius will find out!
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 84
Kudos: 391
Collections: Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020





	Can I Kiss You?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #46 by ringelchen: Scorpius and Albus realise that everybody thinks they’re dating one Sunday at the Burrow… even though they are not… or are they???? 
> 
> Author's Note: Dear ringelchen, as soon as I saw that your prompt was already claimed I got really disappointed, but then I realized I can claim it once again for art xD I drew this little comic, which I truly hope you will enjoy. Happy Feel Good Scorbus Fest, everyone!!

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! :)


End file.
